A Thousand Miles
by Zutto-Aishiteru
Summary: A summary/story about Toya and Aya's relationship


A Thousand Miles  
By Zutto Aishiteru  
Email: I_Luv_Takuma@miakaandtamahome.com  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to Yu Watase and company. The song "A Thousand Miles" belongs to Vanessa Carlton.  
  
Laughing with her friends, Aya walked with confidence down the street. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw her twin brother Aki, and her best friends all following her with smiles on their faces.  
"Aya slow down! We're not in any hurry and besides mom and dad said we could stay out late today! Let's have some fun!" called Aki as he trailed behind his little sister.  
"Oh come on Aki! I'm just excited! We're going to be sixteen!"  
"Aki you better grab her before she starts singing again.and you know how she gets when she starts singing!"  
"Shut up! You know I'm the best singer at school!"  
"Of course Aya, no one said you weren't." sighed Aki with a look of sheer agony on his face.  
"Shut up Aki! I know you mean that I was a horrible singer! Well I'll prove you wrong!" Aya yelled as she turned around sharply, and when she did, she slamed into someone causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Aya are you ok?!" yelled Aki running towards his sister.  
Aya looked up slowly and met the person who had caught her. Sunglasses covered his eyes, but Aya strangely knew that they were green. His red colored hair fell messily into his eyes and down to his neck. The trench coat he wore fluttered around them as he simply held her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~* Making my way downtown Walking fast, faces pass And I'm homebound ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aya! Aya, are you alright?!"  
All Aya could do was look up at the face of the person who held her within his arms. After what seemed like an eternity, the man spoke, a small smile coming to his face.  
"You ok?"  
"Um.I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going and I'm very sorry." Aya mumbled on as she started to pull out of his embrace.  
"No problem." And with that said, the mysterious man continued down the street, never once looking back.  
  
~*~*~*~* Staring blankly ahead Just making my way I'm making a way Through the crowd  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Only one more day until I'm finally 16! I can't wait and I hope Aki gave me something good!"  
Aya was lifting weights and listening to music at the same time in her spacious room. After a few more seconds of lifting, she put down her weights and laid back onto her bed.  
"Gee.I wonder. Who was that guy today? He was cute.oh no! Now you're thinking about him! You don't even know him and you like him! Aya what are you thinking?!"  
  
"You're talking to yourself again."  
WACK.  
"OUCH!!!!"  
"AKI I'M SORRY!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~* And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to ask you again Aya; why did you come back here?"  
With the gun pointed to her head and her father dying behind her, Aya shook with fright. The sight of Toya looking at her with no emotion within his eyes made her stall.  
"Aya.you are a normal girl."  
Her father's hand reached out as if to lay itself upon her shoulder, but it dropped suddenly and he breathed his last breath.  
"Daddy.da."  
Wind swirled around Aya, and her hair went black. The man who was her father was forgotten and Aya's newfound Celestial powers took over.  
"Aya stop your killing them! Aya!" yelled Yuhi as he grabbed her.  
Snapping awake, Aya slumped into his arms, and into unconsciousness. Yuhi then ran towards the door with Aya in his arms.  
"Toya kill Aya! I know you can do it! Shoot!"  
Toya looked at Aya's unconscious face, aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger.  
  
~*~*~*~* If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you.tonight ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey."  
"Hmm.?"  
"Have you always lived like this? You know, were you always alone?"  
"As far as I can remember."  
"Go out with me!"  
"What?"  
Aya sat up from her position next to Toya and looked down at him.  
"Girls are always serious about love! Go out with me and I'll show you how to have fun!"  
  
"Are you serious?"  
Aya just looked at him with wide eyes.  
With a small smile Toya gave in.  
  
~*~*~*~* It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder if you ever think of me ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Toya.I'm sorry Toya!" sobbed Aya in the shower. She felt like she had betrayed him. Aya knew that Yuhi had strong feelings for her, but her heart belonged to Toya. Yuhi had kissed her.and she didn't resist.  
Across town Toya sat in his prison. He felt Aya's soul reaching out to his; calling him from wherever she was.  
"Ever since I.I met you."  
Aya's reflection appeared before his closed eyes.while his appeared before hers.  
"I've known what it feels like to be truly lonely."  
"Toya."  
Aya's reflection moved closer to his and Toya reached out his arms to wrap around her. As he drew her closer into his embrace, fate laughed at their feeble attempts.  
CLICK  
His handcuffs halted his movements and she faded away. Defeated, Toya's arms dropped to his sides and his heart was lonely once more.  
  
~*~*~*~* Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your precious memory ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aya." Yuhi whispered catching her hand in his, "It'll be ok."  
Aya stared down at the sight of her hand encased in his. She remembered the mark Toya had given her and her love for him.  
".is starting. Like I said before, class is starting you guys."  
"TOYA?! What are you doing here?" shouted Yuhi while pointing an accusing finger in his direction.  
"Don't yell in the infirmary you idiot."  
"Toya I need to talk to you." said Aya and she pulled him out the door and into the hallway. "I missed you. Where did you go?"  
"Aya." he said as she wrapped her arms around him, "My concern is with Ceres, not you."  
Aya's eyes flew open in surprise.he didn't care about her then?  
"What about us? .so you only care about Ceres.is that your mission?"  
  
~*~*~*~* Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aya he's not coming. Let's go home."  
"No! Toya said he was coming and he's going to come! He wouldn't leave me here!"  
Aya lifted her head to the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the street. Splatters of blood landed below the figure. Slowly she looked up into his face.  
"TOYA!"  
Slowly, he fell forward into her waiting arms.  
  
~*~*~*~* If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by Case you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you.tonight ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aya? Aya wake up! Aya."  
Toya said as he cradled her in his arms. She was supposed to wake up an hour ago, and if she didn't wake up soon, she would wake up again. The clock ticked and stolen memories rushed through Toya's head. He remembered the first time he met Aya, the trials and troubles they went through. And for the first time in his life, he cried.  
  
~*~*~*~* And I, I don't want to let you know I, I drown in your memory I, I don't want to let this go I, I don't. ~*~*~*~*  
  
"You two are crazy! You know you shouldn't be out here at a time like this!" yelled the doctor as he steered the boat through the rough water and storm.  
"What about you?!" yelled Aya over the noise of the storm as she sat next to Toya on the small boat.  
"This is work!"  
Aya shivered as a splash of water hit her in the face. The weather was cold and even through her many layers of clothing, she could still feel it. Toya opened his coat and wrapped it around Aya, pressing her close to his body, offering her his body heat.  
"You two should move inside here! It's too dangerous out there!"  
"Come on Toya! You heard him!"  
"Aya don't stand up! Aya!"  
Toya grabbed wildly for her as she fell over the edge of the boat and into the dark, stormy waters.  
"AYA!" Without thinking, Toya dove in after her.  
"TOYA!!! AYA!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~* Making my way downtown Walking fast, faces pass And I'm home bound ~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aya does any of this feel familiar to you?"  
"Sort of.it's coming back little by little."  
"Don't go far, I'm going to explore a little ok?"  
"Kay."  
Aya stood with her arm outstretched, palm up, and within rested a small white shell. Memories flashed through her head as she remembered coming to Hachijo Island with her father and meeting a man. And when the man turned away from the ocean, she saw his face. It was.Toya!  
  
~*~*~*~* Staring blankly ahead Just making my way I'm making my way Through the crowd ~*~*~*~*  
  
A funny chill ran through Aya as she sat up in bed. What was this feeling? It was like a part of her had died, disappeared. Instantly she knew what it was. Something had happened to Toya.  
"Suzumi! Suzumi where's Yuhi? Where's Toya?!"  
"Aya.Toya."  
"What happened to him? Please tell me!" Aya begged. The look on Suzumi's face told her that the news wasn't good.  
"Aya.Toya.Toya is dead."  
"No.no.that's not possible!"  
"Aya.listen to this," whispered Yuhi as he held out an ear phone that was attached to a tape player.  
Aya slowly lifted the ear phone to her ear and with shaking hands listened to the taped conversation.  
"Aya." whispered Toya.  
  
BANG  
Sobbing, Aya threw herself down onto her pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~* And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder ~*~*~*~*  
  
Heavenly wings extended from his back as he stood there on the yacht's railing. The wings then crossed and feathers fluttered together to form the Celestial Robe.the mana that Ceres was seeking.  
"Toya, it's not possible! You're not supposed to be alive!" yelled Kagami.  
"Toya." said Ceres, unknown tears flowing to the surface.  
"Toya!!!" yelled Aya as Ceres disappeared within her.  
  
~*~*~*~* If I could fall into the sky Do you think time would pass me by Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you.tonight ~*~*~*~*  
  
Aya sat looking over the ocean, her hand on her stomach, just dreaming about heaven. Within her dream she saw Ceres in all her Celestial glory smiling back at her. Suddenly she reached down to grab someone's hand.it was Aki's.  
"Aya.thank you," said Aki with a smile on his face.  
"Aki." Aya whispered as she touched the red earrings he had given her for her 16th birthday. On his ear he wore the identical red earring that she had given him as his birthday present.  
"Aya...Aya." a voice called out to her.  
"Toya," she whispered as she opened her eyes.  
"Why are you crying?" Toya settled himself next to her on the couch.  
"I was dreaming.about heaven. Everyone was there; Ceres, Chidori, Shuro, Urakawa, Aki, everyone and they all looked so happy."  
"I bet they're all happy for you Aya."  
"No Toya, they aren't happy for me, but for us. Us and our baby." Replied Aya as she placed her hand over his on her stomach.  
"Yes, for us, and our baby."  
The future looks bright for Aya and Toya as they looked into the sunset, so deeply in love. After that year of sorrow, grief, torture, and separation, they were finally together, forever, just themselves and their newfound family.  
  
~This story was just an overview of Aya and Toya's life together. How it started, progressed, and ended. Well not entirely ended! I hope you like it! ~  
  
~*Luv ya*~ ~*^Zutto Aishiteru^*~ 


End file.
